Frozen Heart
by foureye Scarlet-knight
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been Childhood friends ever since they could remember but during Deliora's attack Natsu lost his life saving Gray. Now during their mission to defeat Oracion Seis he meets someone that looks like Natsu. gratsu.
1. Chapter 1: He's Never Coming Back

Chapter 1

"Warmth of Summer"

"_Yatta! I win!" a young Lyon yelled while grinning like a madman "No fair!" Gray growled at Lyon while trying his best to get off the pile off snow he was in._

_Once he was out of the snow he immediately charged at Lyon with a clenched fist. Lyon just simply moved to the side and let his fellow mage clash to a tree trunk, he snickered when he saw Gray go head first to the tree "Damn that hurts…" Gray whimpered while clutching his throbbing head. Lyon just huffed and crossed his arm while looking away "It's your fault for having more brawns than brains" he heard the other growl "Are you freakin' saying I'm stupid!"_

_Lyon just smirked "I didn't have to say it for you to know"_

"_Shut up!" Gray quickly stood up a pointed accusingly at Lyon "I want a rematch!" before Lyon could even refuse gray charge at him, yet again. Lyon just sighed and positioned himself into a fighting stance but before the two could even engage it into another fight someone with rose pink hair suddenly smacked them on the head with a large paper fan and yelled at them._

"_IF YOU TWO DIMWITS ARE DONE FOOLING AROUND YOU MIGHT AS WELL HELP ME AND UR-SENSEI BACK AT THE CABIN!"_

_Both ice mage cowered at the twisted aura the pinkette was giving them "G-gomen Natsu, we were just training, n-ne Gray" Lyon stuttered, trembling in his snow boots._

"_Aye" Gray squeaked. Natsu looked at the two suspiciously before shrugging it off "Hm whatever, anyway Ur-sensei is calling us back at the cabin it's almost getting dark we have to head home now…" Natsu huffed while wrapping his muffler around his neck to get warmer._

"… _and this cold weather is killing me" he said why breathing out._

_Gray looked at his long time best friend in annoyance "Nats,u if you really hate the cold weather why don't you just go back to the low lands where I'ts much more warmer" Natsu shook his head and went forward to flick a finger at Gray's forehead "Baakaa~ if I knew that I would have left months ago…" then he suddenly smiled, added with those cute pink cheeks and innocent eyes, making Gray blush by his cuteness "…and didn't I promise that I'm not gonna leave you alone anymore" Gray looked away trying his best to hold back the nosebleed that was coming "Y-yeah…" he crossed his arms and inwardly screamed to himself to not lose it "And besides…" Natsu continued "Even if I am to leave I would always come back."_

_Gray turned his head at those words, which was a bad idea, and sees Natsu smiling sweetly at him he quickly turned his head again to hide his red face "W-Whatever I-Im going back!" Gray quickly ran back to the cabin leaving behind a confused Natsu and a snickering Lyon._

_**~Time Skip~**_

_Gray watched in horror as the monster known as Deliora grabbed his best friend who pushed him away before the hand could even reach them._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain, blood was running down his head. _

_Gray snapped back to reality and grabbed hold of the giant hand before being lifted off the ground "Let go of Natsu, Bakemono!" he bit down and used some of his ice magic to freeze Deliora's hand. Natsu struggled to get free from the monster's grip but to no avail he watched as his best friend try his best to free him only for him to anger Deliora. Natsu struggled further trying to free his hand from the death grip 'Almost there…' he thought when he felt his hands slowly moved._

_Deliora roared and swung his hands around trying to get rid of the little pest in his hands. Knowing what will happen next Gray bit more on Deliora's hand and used more of his magic trying his best to make him loosen his grip. Deliora swung his hand faster and this time with much more force. Gray tighten his grip trying his best not to let go but much to his dismay he could feel his grip slowly loosen. Deliora gave one more swing and that was it for Gray he lost his grip and he slowly fell off Deliora's hand. _

_He was about to fall down when he felt someone suddenly grabbed his right hand, he looked up and was surprised to see Natsu holding his hand, he was struggling to keep him from falling down to his death "Natsu…"Natsu just smirked and pulled Gray up._

_Once he was on top of the hands again the little ice mage quickly stood and tried t yank natsu from Deliora's grip. Both kids tried their best but in was no use, Natsu was still stuck in the monster's hand._

_After awhile of struggling Natsu suddenly stopped and felt the change of magic around them, he looked up and say Deliora open his mouth and a ball of light forming in its mouth "Oh no…" Gray looked where Natsu was looking at and his eyes narrowed when he saw the ball of light "Kuso! We have to hurry or else we're going to die!" Gray quickened his work and tried to claw at the monster's hand "Come on!" he growled, he was about to use his last remaining magic when Natsu suddenly stopped him by grabbing his hands and gripping it tightly. Gray looked at Natsu noticed that he was trembling "Natsu…?" Natsu looked up and sadly smiled at him he slowly shook his head and looked at him in the eyes, tears slowly forming "Sorry…" with that Natsu suddenly pushed Gray off making him fall off Deliora's hand._

"_Wha-?" Gray's eyes widened and watched in disbelief as the ball of light slowly consumed Natsu and the next thing he knew he was gone._

"_NATSU!" Gray screamed while falling into the darkness._

**~In Reality~**

Gray's eyes snapped open and saw that he was still in the carriage, which was heading to the meeting place where they will form the guild alliance "You ok Gray?" Gray turned to his side to see Lucy looking at him with worry in her eyes. Gray just shrugged and sigh "I'm ok" he answered bluntly. Lucy looked at him with a frown and was about to ask him if he really ok until Happy interrupted her "There it is! That's the meeting point!"

Everyone looked outside and saw a huge mansion decorated with all kind of heart shaped things.

Once they got of the carriage they went inside and was greeted by the trimen from Blue Pegasus, while the introduction was on-going, Gray was in one corner of the room thinking to himself. He was thinking about the dream he had awhile ago he clutched the iron necklace he was wearing and gritted his teeth in anger, he was busy in his own thought that the next thing he knew was Erza screaming and punching some weird dude, by the name of Ichiya, to get away from her.

"An interesting way of greeting us you have here" a familiar voice suddenly caught Gray's attention "Would you be members of Fairy Tail?" the voice continued.

Gray looked at the new comer and was shocked to see Lyon standing there and from the looks of it, it seems he has joined the Lamia Scale.

"Lyon?" the other ice mage looked to whomever called his name and was also shocked to see Gray again "Gray?" he quickly regained his composure and threw the frozen Ichiya at the other Ice mage, who quickly dodged the frozen pervert "What the hell are you playing at?" Lyon just had a smug look on his face "well, you did it to me first, right?" both ice mage glare at each other ignoring all that was happening around them.

The atmosphere in the room seems to tense up. Other guild members were glaring at the other. They were all ready fight when someone stopped them "Enough!" Jura stepped in with a serious face "We are here to form an alliance and defeat the Oracion seis, this is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves" everyone immediately calmed down upon seeing one of the ten great holy mages "Three of the guild are now assembled, all that is left is the delegation from Cait Shelter" Ichiya suddenly joined in, with a bleeding nose and some bruises from Erza's attacks "Delegations you say, I heard that they were only sending two mages" upon hearing this everyone was shocked, Cait shelter was only sending two mages in helping them in this freaking dangerous mission. Something suddenly struck Lucy and she spoke it out loud "W-wait don't tell me those two will be some insanely powerful people?" an uproar was followed next

"Two mages? What are they thinking?"

"Is this some kind of joke to them ?"

"What kind of master is he for sending only two mages to a dangerous mission?"

"Enough!" Jura raised his voice seeing no one will calm down until someone says so "It's still not certain the master of Cait Shelter will really send only two mages " he turned to the members of Fairy tail "In the mean time It's best if we all take a break from our long journey"

the others nodded and went to relax on their own spot. As for Gray and Lyon they were at one corner of the room talking to each other, which was kinda awkward since the last conversation they had was during Gray's mission in Galunda island "So when did you join Lamia Scale?" Gray asked suddenly getting interested about Lyon joining a guild.

Lyon just shrugged "After our last encounter me and the other traveled around for some time and very soon we stumbled upon Lamia Scale. That' when Jura-san took us in" Lyon explained "What about you? What have you been doing Lately?" Gray also shrugged and just told him that nothing much and that they just got two new members.

There was a long awkward silence until Lyon noticed the iron cross that Gray was wearing, he inwardly smile when he remembered a certain pink haired fire mage "I see your still wearing that necklace…" Gray looked where Lyon was looking and noticed that he was looking at his necklace. He softly smiled and touched it "Yeah, You know perfectly well I don't have the heart to throw it away…" Gray's face suddenly darkened when he remembered the dream he had a while ago, Lyon noticed this and sighed "You can't keep blaming yourself forever…"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

But Lyon wouldn't stop "…we both know that he did that to save you, getting yourself worked out about his death isn't going to bring him back"

With each word Lyon spoke of Gray felt more guilt stab in him, it was because of him that

Natsu was gone, if he wasn't so blinded in wanting revenge then none of that incident would have happened.

"What do you think Natsu would say if-" Gray finally snapped at the mentioned of Natsu's name.

"**NATSU'S NEVER COMING BACK!"**

Gray yelled at Lyon, causing him to grab some attention from some. Both Ice mages eyes widened at Gray's sudden outburst.

"…" the two ice mage were silent until Gray decided to walk away leaving Lyon standing by himself.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked and for a moment Gray thought there was a tinge of worry in her voice "Outside, I need some fresh air for awhile" and with that Gray walked out the building closing the door behind him.

...

Jura watched as the raven head left and turned to Lyon who was still standing at the corner, his eye were covered by his hair making it hard for the rock iron mage to see his face. he was kinda worried after the little outburst the raven head ice mage made.

"Lyon..."

Lyon suddenly excused himself to the washroom and quickly walked away from the group.

"What's wrong with those two?" Hibiki asked feeling the tension between the two ice mage.

Jura sigh, he knew why they were acting like this "It's complicated..." he turned and started to walk away then he stopped.

"...They just miss the warmth of summer"

* * *

**hey guy! this is my second fanfic of fairy tail and first yaoi fic the thing is i hope you like it and if there are suggestion please review and such. thank~!also for those who are wondering for the last part when Jura said about "warmth of summer" he meant Natsu. (for those who still don't get it)  
**

**thanks for reading and also i would appreciate it if you review thanks again! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead or Alive

Chapter 2

"Lifeless Dragon"

Eventually after taking down some trees nearby, Gray finally calmed down and decided to go back. When he got back he got some awkward glances from the others. He ignored it and decided to look for Lyon. He found him sitting alone nearby a window and from the looks of it he seems to be deep in thoughts "Uh hey, Lyon?"

Lyon turned his head "What?" he asked. Gray sigh "Look, let's just forget what happened earlier Ok. I don't want us fighting again just because of the past, so…" he extends his hand out to Lyon "…Let's forget about it ok." Lyon looked at Gray's extended hands for awhile then he finally gave in "Fine." He shook Gray's hand and let's go. Gray nodded and started to walk away "Oh and by the way…" Gray added before joining the others, he looked back at the other ice mage "…Just because I told you to forget about earlier does not mean I'm apologizing" Lyon blankly looked at him and smirked _'you never had the guts to apologize did you Gray' _Lyon thought and joined the others.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the delegates from Cait Shelter finally came and much to their shock it seems they really only sent one mage and to top it off the mage was a little girl named Wendy Marvel. Eventually Wendy also brought a companion, who was only told by the master to accompany her, Charles, a cat like Happy.

After awhile everyone was ready to continue. Ichiya first told them some informations about the enemy guild "Oracion seis has 6 members while we have 12. Even though we are more than them their abilities is something we must not underestimate. Each of those 6 mages is extremely powerful." Hibiki activated his magic and showed a picture of the 6 members of Oracion Seis.

"Cobra, he uses poisonous snake. Racer, based on his name he appears to use speed related magic. Hoteye of the heavenly eyes. Angel, a woman who is said to see into your heart. Midnight, there is not much information about this guy and finally their leader Brain"

Ichiya then explained their intentions and their plan to defeat them, to gather them in one place and use Blue Pegasus' Airship Christina to destroy them all in one blow. They were going through their combat plan on luring their enemy to one place until they heard an explosion.

"What was that?"

Everyone rushed out, Ichiya and Jura stayed behind, and saw a huge smoke rising in the distant they all headed out to its direction. When they got there everyone was shocked on what they saw. Christina the anti-demon assault ship was on fire. There was another explosion from the fallen ship. Everyone ducked to avoid any flying objects. Lyon looked up "What's going on?" a figure was suddenly seen coming at them through the thick smoke "Someone's coming…" everyone put their attention at the coming figures. When the smoke cleared everyone immediately recognized who it was and who destroyed the airship.

"Oracion Seis!"

"It seems some Maggots have gathered" their Leader, Brain said while eyeing the mages. Angel smugly looked at them "you people are so predictable" she taunted "we have already beaten Jura and ichiya" the twin spirits, Gemini, added "What?" Lyon exclaimed in disbelief. Cobra smirked when he heard them tremble "We prefer finishing our jobs as quickly as possible but it is proven harder with you guys in our way" Racer said with boredom in his voice. Hoteye was about to give another speech about money until Cobra decided to shut him up.

Erza eyed them "I never thought that they would make the first move"

"You bought us some time!" Gray blindly charged at them. Brain glanced at Racer and told him to attack. Soon every one engaged into a battle.

Erza switched her armor and started to battle with cobra. Gray and the trimen fought with Racer and Lucy with Gemini/Angel. Oracion Seis was extremely powerful and nobody stood a chance not even Erza. Pretty soon everyone collapsed in defeat. Oracion Seis won.

"Their too strong" Gray groaned.

Brain then decided to finish them off. Black magic suddenly formed on his staff Trash like all of you should disappear" the atmosphere started wavering and his magic grew. He raised his staff and was about to aim the spell at the fallen mages when he suddenly stopped "What's the matter Brain? Why did you stop?" Brain noticed Wendy, that hid behind a rock during the fight, he looked at her in shock "Wendy…"

Everyone looked at the trembling girl behind the rock in confusion. What the hell was going on?

Erza took the distraction and struggled to summon a sword. She quickly threw it, aiming it at Brain. Brain snapped from his shock when he saw the incoming sword.

The sword was almost near Brain when a hooded figure suddenly moved in front of him. He deflected Erza's sword with his bare hands and watched it get stabbed on the ground "Your late, Salamander…" Brain growled. Everyone was shocked. That guy was able to deflect Erza's sword with his bare hands. Just who the hell was this guy? Was he another member of Oracion Seis that they didn't know of?

The new comer known as Salamander turned to his master and bowed "My apologies, master" he said in a monotone voice "I ran into some problems on the way" Brian ignored him and turned his attention back to the trembling child. Salamander followed his line of sight and also noticed the little kid "An acquaintance of yours Master Brain?"

"No but she's definitely the sky sorceress"

Everyone was beyond confused right now. How does this guy now about Wendy? And what does he mean by sky sorceress? Brian suddenly smirked "Looks like we've picked someone valuable" he then turned to Salamander "Salamander…" the hooded man immediately understood what his master wants and obeyed "Yes, Master" he bowed and the next thing they knew he was gone.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" all heads turned to Wendy. They were shock when they saw the guy named Salamander holding Wendy by her neck "Wendy!" Charles screamed. She ran up to help her but Salamander just kicked her away "Charles!" Happy then ran up to him and tried to hit him but ended up like Charles.

Salamander then turned to Wendy. Wendy froze at his gaze. She started trembling when she saw his eyes. They were empty and lifeless, one look and she felt like she was sinking deep into an endless pit of cold darkness.

Wendy Winced when she felt his grip tighten around her neck. She started panting with the lack of oxygen "Bastard! Let her go!" Gray yelled seeing that he was chocking her. Salamander ignored him and continued to strangle Wendy. Gray tried to stand up but found it impossible because of his wounds. After a few moment Wendy's body suddenly became limp "Ah, she's unconscious" Salamander flatly said.

He slung her over his shoulders and calmly walked pass the fallen mages. He was half way through when he felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down and saw Gray holding his ankle. For a moment he felt a stinging pain in his head but it quickly disappeared "Let go." Gray glared at him and froze his foot he smirked "now you're not going anywhere until you let go of Wendy"

Cobra chuckled at the ice mage's foolishness "Baka, that's not going to work, you numbskull" Gray ignored Cobra's statement and continued to glare at the towering man "fool." To everyone's surprise the hooded man's foot suddenly lit up with fire. Gray immediately withdrew his hand, not wanting to get burned. The ice slowly melted allowing him to free his foot. He looked at Gray for a moment before kicking him on the face, sending him flying a few meters away "Gray!" Lucy screamed.

Salamander then proceeded to walk to his master. He gave a glance at Brain, who nodded "We no longer have business with you. We shall be leaving now" Brain said. They were all about to leave when Hibiki suddenly stopped them "Matte! Salamander!" the members of oracion seis stopped in their tracks. Salamander glanced at the archive user "Who are you? We never heard of a 7th member of Oracion Seis, especially you!" Hibiki yelled at him "Are you a new member? If you are , why did you join Oracion Seis?" Salamander glanced at Brian, obviously asking him if he should tell. Brian nodded, giving him his permission "I give you my permission only because they are going to die anyway…" Brian turned to the others "We will be leaving right now" he ordered. He grabbed the unconscious sky sorceress from Salamander and with a puff of smoke all the members of Oracion Seis were gone, leaving only Salamander to deal with them.

Salamander coldly looked at them "As you know I am known as Salamander in my guild…" he explained "…and as for your question Hibiki-san, Yes I am the 7th member of Oracion Seis. No, I am not a new member I have been in this guild for a long time since I was a child"

"Then how come we never heard of you?" Hibiki asked ignoring the fact of how this guy knew his name "Because my master would like to keep my existence a secret"

"Why would your master want your existence a secret?" Salamander was now getting annoyed with all this man's questions "that I cannot say but I can give you 4 things about me that will help answer your question" he gave him an icy glare which sent shivers down Hibiki's spine "…to start, first: if there is a thing you must know about me I use dragon slayer magic…" Charles eyes widened, another dragon slayer which means he too was like Wendy. Salamander decided to continue "…second, I am Master Brain's personal bodyguard…" at the mention of this everyone was beyond shock, if he was Brain's bodyguard then there was a possibility that he was stronger than him "…third, I am in charge of the guilds assassination tasks which means I kill whomever my master orders me to kill, the same goes to the other members and lastly is fourth…" Salamander paused for awhile until he decided to continue "Salamander is just my code name given to me by my master. My real name is…" his hands slowly took off his hood to reveal rose-pink hair, empty onyx eyes and tan skin.

Gray and Lyon's eyes widened in disbelief at the familiar face they were seeing "My real name is Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel" he finished and he coldly glared at them with his lifeless eyes.

Gray and Lyon were frozen in shock both looked at the suppose-to-be-dead childhood friend disbelief in their eyes.

"N-natsu…" Gray stuttered.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait i hope your not mad! So here it is 2nd chapter of frozen heart.**

**i had a hard time of thinking of what will happen in this chapter (I kept thinking if i should reveal Natsu's identity here or not so i asked some of my friends and majority wins).  
**

**i also had a hard time making the part where Gray 'apologizes' to Lyon (I thought that since Gray has too much pride in him i made it into an indirect apology)  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading the second Chap of FH. If there are suggestion feel free to PM me. Thanks~!  
**

**please read and review.  
**


End file.
